


The Soldier’s Feeding Habits

by Carrie_Whithouse



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrie_Whithouse/pseuds/Carrie_Whithouse
Summary: Che influenza avrebbe l’Hydra sulle abitudini alimentari di Bucky?





	The Soldier’s Feeding Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Soldier's Feeding Habits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504229) by [Timeless_Anarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_Anarchy/pseuds/Timeless_Anarchy). 

Prima e durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale, James ha avuto uno stomaco davvero forte. Questo era garantito, ovviamente, visto che la qualità dell’acqua e del cibo non era esattamente la migliore.

Mentre era con l’Hydra, il Soldato d’Inverno aveva un regime dietetico molto rigoroso.  
Avrebbero dato al Soldato carboidrati e sostanze nutritive tramite un tubo di alimentazione e IV per fornirgli abbastanza energia da andare in missione; sebbene di solito provasse un senso di fame continuo.  
La logica dietro questo era che un cane affamato era molto più obbediente di un cane con la pancia piena.  
Il suo stomaco si restrinse e diventò sensibile a qualsiasi cosa che non fossero quei fanghi che gli pompavano dentro. Ma stava funzionando e quello era ciò che contava.

Dopo Hydra, lo stomaco di James non si riprese mai del tutto e probabilmente non tornerà mai com’era in precedenza. Lui è obbligato a mangiare piccole porzioni di cibo e perfino scegliere alimenti non troppo ricchi di sostanze nutritive.  
Sfortunatamente, ha anche sviluppato un problema di accumulamento di cibo, tra le altre cose.

Non è raro vedere la sua dispensa, o cucina, riempita fino all’orlo di cracker o cibi in scatola che non saranno mai aperti.  
Ha anche sviluppato ansia da controllo del cibo e successiva paura di perderlo. Questo di solito significa che non può fisicamente riuscire a mangiare davanti ad altre persone, non importa chi esse siano.


End file.
